Bittersweet Plot
Bittersweet Forever has been an active role playing website since November, 2008. The website plot takes place in the present year in Livorno, Tuscany, Italy, where it is easier for large covens of vampires, packs of werewolves and so forth to remain beneath the human radar due to the large population and flocks of tourists that frequent Livorno, Italy on a daily basis. Most beings wish to live in the city (dubbed the 'Upper East Side'), though due to the luxurious structure and expensive up-keeping that comes along with living in the city, only those belonging to wealthy families or those that earn paychecks with multiple zeros on the end of their net pay total are known to live on the Upper East Side. The university (Constance Billiard University) is located on the Upper East Side and welcome students from every part of Livorno. Those beings (both supernatural and human) that are unable to afford the living costs associated with living on the Upper East Side often opt to reside on the Lower East Side. While it is still in the city, the lower east side has much more affordable housing and is less populated and hectic than the Upper East Side. For the beings (both supernatural and human) that wish to live closer to the beach (be it a house, apartment building or a cottage along the coast), the Upper West Side, further away from the city, is just the place for them, and for those that wish to be as far away from the city as possible and have a bit of land to call their own, the Lower West Side is the place to choose. It is as close to countryside as one can get while living in Livorno. Werewolf packs - mainly the Quileute werewolves - have set up a sanctuary of land along the outskirts of the lower west side that vampires are forbidden to cross into. While there are many negative supernatural groups and influences throughout the world, the residents of Livorno are also faced with day-to-day drama in the human world. Prep school (high school and university), employment, promotions, affairs, corruption, scandals, schemes, natural disasters, sadistic beings and the occasional trouble makers. For those that get enjoyment from reading up on other people's drama, there is Gossip Girl. A blog written and maintained by an anonymous figure that welcomes scandalous photos, rumors and gossip and blasts it out for all to see. Powerful groups, like the sons of Ipswich (four warlock brothers), tend to strive for dominance over the supernatural beings, not caring about the lives lost to acquire it. While the reasons behind why groups like the sons of Ipswich wish to dominate the supernatural world are unknown, it is quite common for such groups to hope to acquire power over all of the rest. The most powerful group striving for dominance, however, is the Volturi (the largest and most powerful group of vampires in the world that reside in Volterra, Italy). The Volturi enforce rules throughout the supernatural world and execute those who do not follow. These rules are set to ensure the human population does not grow suspicious or aware of the supernatural world, though they have been known to execute anyone who goes against them by trying to overrule or take their coven down, or simply becomes some covens, packs and other groups of supernatural beings become an inconvenience to their less than innocent plan, such as their torturous experiments on the hybrid species, for example. While most packs, covens and other groups of supernatural beings tend to keep to themselves, the occasional human endangers their very existence simply by learning their secret. There are instances when humans discover the secret world of the supernatural all on their own, but more commonly are introduced to the supernatural world by their supernatural friends or supernatural romantic interests. Residing in Livorno, Italy, has not changed this in the slightest. It, in fact, makes things much more difficult for the supernatural beings to keep their existence a secret all while working and studying alongside, befriending and growing romantically involved with the occasional humans.